Major Pain
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: PUBLISHED! COMPLETE! Can one girl save an entire marching program? Rigby Sullivan is going to try. She's got an uphill battle going from drum line to drum major, with extra complications in the form of an undeniable attraction to an off limits Instructor.
1. The Decision

_AN: I kind of promised myself I wouldn't start another book until I had made some progress editing the old ones, however, something compels me to continue. And so, it's time to start the last of my original ideas. This one, I wrote down 3 years ago, and have been waiting for the right girl to come along. So, enter Rigby Eleanor Sullivan. She's going to have a difficult season ahead. Transitioning (maybe) from the Drum Line to Drum Major…leaving behind a hurt ex-boyfriend…falling for a **very** off limits (but super cute) Instructor…yup, it's all going to (hopefully) be resolved in this story, __**Major Pain.**_

_As always, it will be finished, I just can't say when. With editing the other books and a new job, I will update when possible, but no promises._

_I do own these new characters, and my apologies for where I might take them._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Decision**

"_Any minute now, my ship is coming in.  
__I'll keep checking the horizon  
__I'll stand on the bow, feel the waves come crashing  
__Come crashing down down down, on me._

_And you say, be still, my love  
__Open up your heart –  
__Let the light shine in  
__But don't you understand?  
__I already have a plan  
__I'm waiting for my real life to begin."_

_**- My Real Life to Begin, Colin Hey (love, love this song!!)**_

I'm not sure why, how or when I came to this decision. I hadn't been a section leader, and I had no previous leadership experience to speak of, but something compelled me to, and it wasn't letting up. I'm sure my twin brother, Jude, would tell me it was because of my recent decision to break up with my boyfriend of forever, Everett Wallace, but I'm telling you differently.

I was going to audition for Drum Major.

I know, big deal, right? In the whole history of the world, there were a lot more major decisions. However, for me, in my own little life, this was as big a change as I could make. First of all, for as far as I could remember, no one from the drum line had ever attempted this transition. Drum Majors for our sad little excuse for a marching band, the Parktown Pirates, had always come from a wind section – usually a brass player, but sometimes an ambitious saxophone or flute would slip in. Percussionists stayed in the Line, with Captain being the highest placement possible. Furthermore, if there had ever been a drum line member way back in the history of the band who _had_ been awarded Drum Major, they certainly hadn't been some semi-talented third bass drummer.

So far, I hadn't told anyone about my decision. I knew that no one in the Line would understand. They would make fun of me, and tell me I was already in the best section. Maybe they were right, but something about my upcoming senior season wasn't going to feel right if I was playing bass for a third year (quads were out of the question, and the snares were a bit too close to my ex-boyfriend for comfort). Plus, there was a rumor that we were getting a new drum line Instructor, and the thought of starting all over again with some college kid trying to prove himself with us was something that didn't interest me at all. Furthermore, I really didn't think there was going to be room for me with Everett as Captain.

Jude, intelligent as he is (he _is_ first in our class, after all), would probably tell me the desire to lead the band was an unconscious need to one up my ex-boyfriend. Being Drum Major was the ultimate position in the band, and the only one who could tell the drum line Captain what to do. While we didn't have any issues about who was 'the boss' in our former relationship, I could understand what Jude would hypothetically tell me. So what? I didn't think there was anything wrong with stating my independence with an obvious gesture…

I should explain we had been the perfect band couple. We had gotten together our freshman year at band camp, and it had shocked everyone when I had ended things. More than anything, I think I had really just fallen out of love with him. He was more a friend than someone I had romantic feelings for, and I wasn't doing either of us a favor by staying together. I had come to my realization over the past couple of months, but had only recently had the guts to actually follow through with ending things between us. Maybe now, I was ready for something, or someone, different. Maybe I had seen _Can't Hardly Wait_ too many times, and saw myself as Jennifer Love Hewitt, and maybe I wanted to see what my senior year would be like if I wasn't one half of Everett and Rigby. Not that I had anyone in particular in mind. Out of respect for my ex, dating someone in the band would be totally off limits…for now.

So, without Everett to concentrate on, all I could do was think about were the upcoming auditions. As I far as I knew, there was only one drum major spot open. The marching Pirates (yargh!) were roughly 100 strong and so, had a leadership of two. And to clarify, we're nothing special. In fact, we're the band that is the joke of the entire district. I have no idea why Mr. Jenkins has us compete in anything, because we _always_ get the low score. In my three seasons, our highest placement was maybe 8 out of 10, and when that happened, we totally celebrated. There wasn't any particular reason for why we sucked year after year, but I had a feeling that if we really wanted to, we could be a much better band. We had the talent, and a lot of supportive band parents, and even Mr. Jenkins was halfway enthusiastic…

I guess, maybe, rather than my legacy being one half of Rigby and Everett, maybe I felt a weird need to make the band something worth remembering. Don't get me wrong, being in the Line was a blast, but there were only so many times you could watch the same marching programs win, year after year. I know we all tried to play it off like we didn't care, but when you're a drummer, there's a weird cocky thing that goes with the territory, and being dumped on by every other Line you know is not particularly a fun position to be in. The discipline we didn't have was reflected in the rest of the band. We would learn a show, and it would be okay, but we never seemed to get around to perfecting it. The diagonals never locked, some people were always out of step, and there were times when phasing was so bad, you couldn't even tell what we were playing. It was all pretty embarrassing.

I wanted this year to be different. We could make a difference to the underclassmen and the 8th graders who were going to join the band. I had heard a lot of good things about the class coming up, and was hopeful it all meant something.

In preparation, secretly, I had been practicing every day after school. If I was going to commit to the audition, I was going to be there all the way. Surprisingly, if you knew where to look, there was a lot of support and research online for the subject. Also, fortunately, I could 'talk' to people who didn't know who I was or what school I went to about my fears and concerns. I had already mastered the usual time signatures, and was currently working on finesse, confidence, tricky time signatures as well as messing around with some different salutes.

Whether I could believe it or not, the auditions were next week. It would be every day after school with Mr. Jenkins, our band director. We would complete a drill down, conduct a prepared piece, and finally, have some sort of "leadership interview" – whatever that meant. It wasn't going to be easy, especially given the amount of competition I knew I was going to be up against. Obviously, this time of year, auditions were all anyone could talk about. As I mentioned earlier, we weren't the best band in the world, but we had traditions in place that probably used to mean something – you still had to audition for section leader, Guard, and parts of the drum line. Drum Major auditions were before any of the other ones took place, I guess, so that if you didn't make the cut, you could try out for something else. As for Drum Major, from what I could figure, there were five strong contenders – 2 seniors and 3 juniors, not including myself. The others were just underclassmen who wanted the experience of the audition.

* * *

After a nervous weekend, in which I basically locked myself in my room to practice, I woke up on Monday morning, and calmly selected basics from my wardrobe. The announcement on the band room bulletin board had said that candidates should wear lose fitting clothing and comfortable shoes for marching on each of the days. On the way to school, I told Jude to catch a ride home with someone, because I would need to stay after. 

"Anything I should know about?" Jude asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"I'll tell you about it tonight, I promise." I had to at least go to one day of the auditions to know whether or not I had a shot before I discussed the subject with my brother.

In the band room, I was quiet and tried to observe my competition. Of course, there could always be another secret contender like me, but I hoped I had counted up all of who I was going to be up against. Since breaking up with Everett, the percussion room had kind of been off limits, so I sat in the band room with my best friend Heather and the rest of the flute-loops. At first, they were like, 'why are you here?' But eventually, they got used to my presence. I missed the drum line – the camaraderie, the inside jokes, the friendships, and I won't lie that a small part of me missed Everett…but overall, the flutes were an accepting group.

"So, Heather, I have to tell you something…"

I should probably mention Heather was a bit like Phoebe from _Friends_, or Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. One of the many reasons I loved her was because of her crazy spontaneity and overall laid back attitude. I figured me springing on her that I was going to audition this afternoon wouldn't be such a big deal. Some girls might've gotten upset that I hadn't told them this big secret, but Heather usually rolled with things, so I wasn't too worried. Her attitude had been really great when I decided to end things with Everett… I didn't need someone second guessing me, or going all crazy overboard supportive of my decision. I think that's why she and I worked so well.

"Is it about what we're having for lunch today? I'm guessing it's mac n' cheese."

I smiled, and answered, "No, not exactly."

"Well, then, what is it?"

I looked around for a moment, but after deciding no one is listening, I responded, "I've decided to try out for Drum Major."

There is a quick moment of silence, before Heather smiled and said, "You'll do great."

I don't think I actually knew how much I needed to hear this until just that moment. That was another great thing about my best friend – somehow, she always knew the right thing to say. All I had to do now was to wait until school was out. The bell rang, and I left to get to Biology. On the way out, I passed by Everett…closer than he usually let me get to him after our break up. Part of me got fluttery, like I usually did when we were dating…but I quickly quashed those feelings. Most of me just wanted my friend back – to tell him about my fears, and ask him if I was crazy for auditioning this afternoon.

Everett had been going through a number of stages since our break up three weeks ago. The first hadn't been pretty – he was completely floored when I had told him, and of course, no one wants to be the dumpee. There was a brief period of him begging me to come back, but mostly we had been in weird zone of pretending the other didn't exist. Not that's how I wanted it to be, that's just the way it was…

* * *

Lost in my thoughts, suddenly, it was after school, and time for me to show up. This first day, I wasn't sure what to think or who to sit next to. It was all foreign to me…and kind of my fault. For the past three years, I had mostly hung out with the Line, or Heather, and all the other wind players seemed to have a lot of cammaderie that I didn't get. There was a lot of nervous talking and inside jokes, when finally Mr. Jenkins came out of his office and said, "Alright, let's get started. Those who are here in support of a Drum Major candidate need to leave." 

What can I say? Band members are a really supportive group – at least half of the people leave, and my heart slowed down a bit. My mental list of who is auditioning was exactly right.

Mr. Jenkins looked around the room at us. I sat up straighter. I pushed everything else out of my head, and mentally became a Drum Major. Our band director addressed the group, "Okay, I see some new faces here, and that's good. As you're probably aware, upcoming senior Marti Sanchez is returning as Drum Major and will be helping be with the audition process. Her attitude and help will be noted, and it is possible, if unlikely, for her to lose her spot. For the rest of you, as we are a small band, I'm going to continue to have only two positions. Today, we will begin with drills. The people who lead this band have to be the best at marching – to help section leaders and Captains, to lead by example. I'll see you all out on the black top in five minutes."

Silently, we all moved outside and began stretching. Of all the things that make me nervous about the audition – it's marching that's highest on the list. In the Line, we do things differently – mainly because there are certain maneuvers that are impossible with a drum attached to your chest. Also, since we don't have a winter Line, I don't have the extra advantage of having marched during the winter season. Plus, drill work is also one of those things that is really difficult to practice. Basically, the drill down will put everyone in a block, with Marti calling out any number of basic and not-so-basic commands, trying to catch us and mess us up. I can only hope that everyone's just as out of practice as I am since it's been a few months since we've marched.

If anyone has anything to say about me being there, they don't speak up, but I do notice a number of raised eyebrows and nudges pointed in my direction.

Mr. Jenkins joined us a few minutes later, with an intimidating looking clipboard, and said, "Okay, let's form a block, three by four. You are on the honor system – if you fail to complete a command in time, then you will drop out. We'll start out with basics."

He nodded to Marti, who blew her whistle, and began clapping out the counts. Her clap was loud, strong, and in time. She called out, "Mark time, mark."

This, is what I figured would be my biggest thing. I knew and felt the rhythms better than any of the other candidates. For three years, I was the rhythm. I created the rhythm.

"Forward march."

We marched a basic block until we run out of pavement, and Marti had us turn right – everyone made the first turn without missing a step. I'm trying desperately not to over think my actions.

"Back march, hut!"

And so my quest to be Drum Major began.

* * *

_AN: Obviously, I've never been a drum major – if anyone has, and can add some realistic flavor to this story, let me know!_

_Let me know – do you want to read more about Rigby???? _

_And finally, I'm CASHED on ideas for a marching show for the Pirates' upcoming season. Any ideas?_


	2. Damn It Feels Good to Be a Drum Major

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, support, and suggestions so far.__ Never mind I have an article due for DCP, am 80 pages into editing **Keeping, **and need to start my next chapter of AOM…this is way more fun to write! I'm going to do my best to keep updating regularly._ _This might be a bit of a slow start, but I'm trying to do my best for Rigby._

_Check out __**Art of Music **__– Somewei just posted a new chapter for our little project._

_Also, I've got a new poll over on my profile, just for fun._

_I do own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Damn, It Feels Good to be a Drum Major…**

"_All the sounds of the earth are like music…  
Oh, what a beautiful mornin'  
Oh, what a beautiful day.  
I've got a beautiful feelin'  
Everything's goin' my way."_

_**- Oh, What a Beautiful Morning, Rodgers and Hammerstein**_

So we back marched, high stepped, about faced, and did all kinds of marching round and round the parking lot. Most of us were rusty, but somehow managed to keep it together. I didn't 'win' but I was also, surprisingly, among the last three still standing. Not unexpected, Todd (a brilliant baritone) and Jenny (a high strung clarinetist) were the last two competing, with Jenny pulling out the overall win on the drilldown. Throughout our time on the blacktop, Mr. Jenkins was making notes. I tried not to be nervous.

Afterwards, he announced, "That was a great effort. Now, it's your turn. I'd like to see each of you call out the commands. Jenny, as the winner, you'll be first and we'll make sure everyone gets a chance after you. Please take the block around the parking lot. Marti, you'll fall in, and gang, if you miss the call, like before, please fall out of the block."

So, one by one, we each had a turn at clapping and calling. Some of the other candidates might have had this experience before during the season or at some point during sectionals, but in the Line we never did any extra marching, and we certainly didn't step out of the bass line to practice calling out "Crabstep, huh!" Anyway, everything aside, I really think I did okay. My voice was strong, my commands were perfectly in time, and I was able to mess a few people up with my calls. Not really used to doing the whole block thing on a regular basis, I had people going back and forth and all over. When I dared look over at Mr. Jenkins, I'm pretty sure I saw a smile on his face.

By the time we got through everyone, a good two hours had passed. When the last candidate, a timid sophomore, finished, Mr. Jenkins stepped forward and said, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming out today. Please check the band room tomorrow morning for your assigned time for tomorrow afternoon to conduct your prepared piece. As the info mentioned, your selection should be less than five minutes, and include both 2/4 and 4/4 time, most preferably a march as well. Please bring your music on CD."

We all nodded.

Our band director finished by saying, "Great job today, kids. Thanks for your effort!"

Unlike a normal practice where everyone socialized for at least twenty minutes afterwards, the group broke up awkwardly. Due to the high emotions that were riding on the drum major decision, it wasn't really a time to hang out. I had also conveniently forgotten that Marti and Jenny were best friends. The two walked off towards the parking lot together, leaving me to wonder if my goal to become drum major was really just a dream. However, it also immediately occurred to me that if I hadn't at least tried, I would always wonder how things would've turned out.

Driving home in my beat up Volvo station wagon (I shared it with Jude), I half expected to get a call, or have missed a call from Everett. I'm sure he knew by now that I was auditioning. However, the only thing I had missed was a good luck text from Heather.

* * *

At home, I wasn't even two seconds inside the door, when Jude immediately questioned me, "Where were you today?" 

As I had already hid something from my twin the longest I had _ever_ hid something from him, I responded dramatically, "I've decided to try out for Drum Major."

Although Jude is not a Parktown Pirate (he's a cross country runner), he knows all about the drama that is my favorite activity.

Eyebrows raised, he asked, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes."

The great thing about a twin is that we 'get' each other. I don't have to go into my many reasons for wanting to do this, or even ask if he supports me, because he just does. Twin power!

He chewed on his sandwich for a minute before replying, "Think you have a shot?"

I picked up the other half of his sandwich (marching always makes me hungry!) and answered, "Actually, I do."

"When do you find out?"

"Friday morning."

"Good luck, sis."

* * *

The week went by quicker than I thought it would. In true marching band form, there were rumors and interesting bets going around who would become the next Drum Major. Apparently, I was pulling ahead as the dark horse candidate, with Jenny being the obvious choice and perfect match to Marti. Although I had never really paid attention during this time of year, I guess everyone else did, and the band room was abuzz with how the auditions had been going. I thought I had done particularly well during my conducting yesterday and couldn't believe it was my turn to go in next for the interview. Mr. Jenkins had said it would be a "casual discussion" and that we should "not be worried." 

"...next."

My band director's voice brought me to the present, and I walked confidently into his office. I had thought a lot about what I was going to say to him, and wasn't sure if he was going to like what I had to say, but knew that I was going to say it anyway. If I truly deserved to be drum major, it was going to be because I was honest with myself and with the band director.

"Have a seat, Rigby."

I sat in one of the mismatched chairs across from Mr. Jenkins' desk in his cluttered office. There were broken and old instruments, pictures from countless seasons, and pages of sheet music everywhere. All in all, it was actually a comfortable place for an interview.

I should probably mention, for everyone who had been in the band for more than half a day, knew that Mr. Jenkins liked to talk. I'm not sure how exactly he had ended up a band director, but the man could talk. I imagined most of the 'interview' would be a chance for him to just do what he loves best – talk.

Taking a deep breath and leaning back in his big leather chair, he started with, what I guessed would be a long winded set of opening remarks, "Well, Ms. Sullivan, I have to admit, I'm honestly surprised at your intentions. I know you've been a strong member of the drum line for the past three seasons, and I didn't realize you had any intention of trying for drum major. What changed your mind?"

Surprised to be speaking so soon, I answered honestly, "Mr. Jenkins, I'm sure you would agree with me if I say that there is _**a lot **_of room for improvement in this band."

He nodded, so I continued, "I know I might not be the logical choice. I don't have the experience everyone else has, I'm not as talented as they are and I'm certainly not going to give you the answer that probably everyone else who has sat in this chair has given you about their leadership qualities. Instead, I'm going to tell you that this band, more than anything, needs someone to kick its ass. I think we have a lot of great things going for us – you obviously care a lot about the band, and we have some true talent, but I think with the right person in charge, we could really go somewhere this season."

I seriously doubt this was what Mr. Jenkins was expecting.

Deciding I should probably quit while I was ahead, I finished by saying, "What I want you to know is, I've thought about it, and I really believe that I am the right person for the change. I know I won't be popular or maybe even liked, but I will be remembered and that will be enough for me."

Mr. Jenkins sat a moment. I'm not really sure what else is even on his list of questions to ask. This could very well be the shortest interview ever conducted.

Finally, he responded, "And you're sure you're willing to do whatever it takes?"

So not the answer I was expecting. I stumbled for a moment, before looking him directly in the eyes and answering, "Whatever it takes."

"Thanks for coming in, Rigby, as you are aware, the results will be posted tomorrow after school. Whoever is selected drum major will be expected to play a role in the section leader auditions next week, as well as the junior high orientation week."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Jenkins."

I walked out of the office in a trance. Had I really just told Mr. J that I would kick the collective band's ass?! I had obviously just written off any chance I had earned. Why would a band director choose the girl who thinks the band sucks, when you could have perfect Jenny and Marti? Their obvious closeness and chemistry had only grown during the week, and I'm sure all of the candidates could already picture them in their perfect matching sparkly drum majorette uniforms.

Sadly, I walked out to the dirt lot behind the school where we had managed to get a parking spot that morning. It was then I noticed one of the only cars left in the lot was a very familiar white Taurus with faded Ludwig stickers.

Everett.

I heard gravel crunch behind me and a familiar presence approach. It was times like these, when we were alone, that I really second guessed my decision. Seriously, it would've been so easy just to keep on dating him through my senior year. I'd always have a date for everything, and we really photographed well together… All of which were terrible reasons to continue dating someone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew his tone. He was trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. By nature, Everett was a pretty relaxed guy, but when he did get mad, well, it could be bad news.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I wouldn't have told anyone."

"I know."

I didn't think Everett wanted to hear that in the case of my audition, it was something I needed to do, on my own. If I had told him, it would've made it _not_ my own, which would've totally defeated the purpose.

"Do you not like our section?"

"That's not it at all. In fact, that has nothing to do with my decision."

He paused, before replying, "Ever since we broke up, I guess I feel like I don't really know you any more."

"You're the one who's made it that way." I desperately wanted to change the subject, but found I couldn't, and asked something I was desperate to know, "If Jenkins somehow chooses me, would you actually follow me as drum major?"

I hadn't really thought of it before, but to do the mass overhaul the band needed, it was going to need the full support of every section, and probably most importantly the drum line Captain.

Everett trudged around a minute, before he replied, "I honestly don't know."

"If he does pick me, Ev, I want to shake things up. I don't want to talk about a good season and then not follow through. I want to be a winner this year."

"I'll think about it, but what if he doesn't pick you?"

I hadn't really thought about that as an option. For the past couple of weeks, I had been so focused on the auditions, I didn't think about what would happen after. If I wasn't drum major, the thought of the same old in the Line wasn't really that exciting to me. I couldn't imagine not marching, but at the same time, why would I do it if it was just going to be another losing season?

Hopefully, I wouldn't be forced to make this kind of decision.

I shrugged, and finally answered, "I don't know."

Everett backed away, "Later, Riggles."

It was his old nickname for me, and he had given it to me my freshman year. It was how most everyone on the Line referred to me. I'm sure it was just something that slipped out, unintentionally…an old habit. To make him feel better, I responded, "See ya, Mount Everett."

* * *

I didn't even try to concentrate during class the next day. (Fortunately, I didn't really need to, because hey, when your twin brother is the class valedictorian, you always have someone to explain things to you.) I wasn't sure why Mr. Jenkins was going to wait until after school, but I had to respect his decision. 

When the final bell finally rang, I was torn between wanting to tear ass down to the band room, and not wanting to go at all. I wished there was some way to find out without everyone else watching . Still, deep down, I knew that a drum major wouldn't run from something like this. A true leader would face the music…as it were.

I could only hope I reached the list before anyone else did.

However, the reality of the situation was that was not going to happen. There was a band class the last period of the day, and I'm sure they were all hanging around to see what the final decision was going to be.

I took my time walking through H hall, trying to go over my audition as a whole, and could really find no fault with myself. If Mr. Jenkins wanted a change, he would pick me. If not, it wasn't meant to be. I tried to keep that in mind as I opened the door and walked into the band room. Everything else was blocked out as I walked up to the list.

Two names.

One of them was mine.

Strangely, the other one was not Marti's.

* * *

_AN: This is the point where I debated sending lovely Rigby to a Drum Major camp. I think it would distract from the story I want to tell too much, but it might be something I revisit at a later point. Or, if anyone wanted a short idea – and wanted to write it themselves, go for it._


	3. You Say You Want a Revolution

_AN: __I totally met (a grown up) Wes (from __**A Fine Line**__) today! There's this adorable guy at my work who looks exactly like I pictured my character – complete with British accent. Sorry, just had to share._

_I do own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Say You Want a Revolution…**

"_Don't tell me to stop.  
Tell the rain not to drop.  
Tell the wind not to blow,  
'Cause you said so, mmm.  
Tell the sun not to shine,  
Not to get up this time, no, no  
Let it fall by the way  
But don't leave me where I lay.  
__Tell the leaves not to turn  
But don't ever tell me I'll learn, no, no."_

_**- Madonna, Don't Tell Me**_

Apparently, a hush had fallen over the room as I had approached the list, because when I looked up, everyone was doing their best to look at me, but pretend like they weren't. Conversations had become quiet, and it seemed the group collectively leaned in to see what I would do. I was trying to process what I had read. Mr. Jenkins had thrown not one, but two curveballs by making Jenny and I leaders of the band.

What would Marti do?

What would Jenny say?

Why did Mr. Jenkins do what he did?

How would everyone react?

Wait, why was I worrying about everyone else? I was DRUM MAJOR!!!

So I did what I do, I whooped! My crazy recognizable yell (long story, short, it's a family tradition that goes back generations), seemed to release then tension in the room, and, after a big group laugh, members of the marching Pirates came up to start congratulating me. I hadn't realized I had this much support in the band, and it almost got me choked up. There was simply too much emotion going on in a matter of minutes for me to comprehend.

While I was talking to everyone about how excited I was, I realized I hadn't seen either Jenny or Marti yet, and for that I was very glad. I wasn't sure what they were thinking – maybe they thought they had things locked up so much that they didn't even need to look at Mr. Jenkins' list. Well, when they did look it was going to be quite a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" A yell sounded out across the room, and actually, I was paraphrasing a bit.

I guess they found the list. Rather than be calm, understanding, young adults about Mr. Jenkins' decision, I had a feeling things were about to take a very opposite turn. So much for starting out my season in a positive way…

Taking a deep breath, I approached the girls and decided to open with, "Hey, Jenny, congratulations!"

She turned on me, recognized who I was, and said rudely, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

I shrugged, "Umm, I don't know, I guess I mean, 'good job.' I'm really looking forward to—"

"To what? To our magical season together?! To all the good times we're going to have?! I can't believe Jenkins would pull this crap. If Marti isn't drum major, then I don't want to be either."

Wait, was she threatening to drop out because of her friend not being her perfect co-Drum Major? Sad. And _this_ was who was the best of the best? The leader of the band? I would rather lead the group by myself than have someone like her conducting near me. With that thought, I'm not sure what came over me. In my life pre-being selected as Drum Major (yeah, I know that was only 10 minutes ago), I wasn't really one to rock the boat. It wasn't my style. However, it occurred to me that it was going to be _my_ name called when we went to competitions in the fall, and I sure didn't want _that_ kind of attitude next to me.

"Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Jenny huffed.

"Why don't you quit?"

Jenny stared me down for a minute, trying to figure out of I was for real or not.

"Maybe I will," she huffed.

"Well, if you're going to bring that attitude, then you'd be doing everyone a favor by quitting. Whether or not you're with us, we're going somewhere this season!"

"Fine!"

Of course, being in the band room, we had already drawn a small crowd. We weren't exactly stating our case for 'Team Drum Major,' but I wasn't going to back down. I honestly believed what I had said. There wasn't going to be room in _my_ band for that attitude and everyone should know it as soon as possible. I noticed that Marti had taken the opportunity to slink away during Jenny and I's 'discussion.'

Mr. Jenkins, unaware of the drama that had been going on right outside his door, came out, and said, "Hey, girls, congratulations to both of you!"

"Thanks, sir, I won't let you down!" I said firmly.

"I quit!" said Jenny at the same time.

Mr. Jenkins blinked rapidly, and then asked, "Can I speak to both of you in my office?"

We followed him. After much going back and forth, screaming and shouting, the results were still the same. Jenny was out, and now, it was just me, alone as the solo Drum Major. I was too confused by everything that had taken place to comprehend what had happened.After Jenny stomped off, leaving Mr. Jenkins and I to look strangely at each other, he asked, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

After a moment, I considered, and realized, I was probably better off on my own. For better or worse, the person who was ultimately responsible was me, and I was prepared to live with that fact. I answered confidently, "I am."

"Great – because I have some wonderful news!"

I was surprised that a) Mr. J had readily accepted my statement that I could lead the band completely on my own, but also b) he was down half of his drum major staff and it didn't seem to bother him. Still stunned by the events of the past half-hour, I could only reply dumbly, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure if you heard, but it's confirmed we're getting a new band tech!"

"That's great," I replied, because, after Jenny's (and probably Marti's) defection from the band, it was definitely much needed wonderful news.

"He's agreed to stay on and act as an overall support person for the whole band throughout the season. He comes highly recommended from Phantom Regiment where he recently aged out. I think we're really lucky to get him."

I was a bit stunned. Usually, our 'support' was in the form of local music majors coming down for a few days to help us with our lame excuse for a band camp. They would check in on us now and then, but we rarely saw any of them past September. We never knew anyone with corps experience, mostly because we couldn't afford their type of help. My mind was reeling with all the potential of our future season. However, at that moment, I couldn't think of a single thing to ask except, "What's his name?"

"Ned Buchanan."

"Ned?" I tried very hard to keep the skepticism out of my voice, but was entirely unsuccessful. I wondered what kind of confidence a wannabe band director named Ned could inspire in our band.

"He comes very highly recommended, Rigby, I don't think we should judge him based on his name."

I tried to ignore my own immaturity by changing the subject, "When do we get to meet him?"

"Not until band camp. He has previous commitments until then."

I was instantly relieved. As excited as I was to have good ole Ned's help – I desperately wanted a chance to get everyone into shape before Mr. High and Mighty Corps showed up to judge us and find us unworthy. Wanting to change the subject (again), I asked, "So, now that I'm drum major, I have to know, what's the show this year?"

"Ned and I decided on a great theme – Around the World in 8 Minutes!" he exclaimed excitedly.

While I was glad Mr. Jenkins was stoked about the show, I kind of didn't like how seamlessly Ned had _already_ worked his way into our band without even setting foot on campus. Still, it already sounded like a more original show than we had done in all my seasons. Usually, we did boring crowd pleasers that were easy to memorize and didn't have complicated parts. I was already picturing where we could go with music – and it was a show that could definitely take us places.

I excused myself from Mr. Jenkins' office and walked out into the now deserted band room. Having been locked up with the band director, I wasn't sure if or what Jenny had told everyone about her decision to quit. Furthermore, I wasn't sure how the rest of the band was going to react. Both Jenny and Marti were popular Pirates, and while I completely disagreed with their immaturity, it was just another strike against my goal to make the band better. We needed strong players and leaders. I hoped no one would follow their lead – I needed everyone I could get!

* * *

After a weekend where my emotions ran the entirety of the spectrum – I think I finally adjusted to my title as drum major. I accepted it, and I came to terms that I would be doing it on my own. 

I was proud of myself.

I was ready for the upcoming week.

* * *

Auditions for leadership went differently than I expected. In my duties as drum major, and without a co-drum major, I was running around trying to be everywhere at once. I'm not saying Marti and Jonathan (last year's drum majors) weren't 'there' for us exactly, but they were usually more interested in each other than the rest of the band as a general rule. I wanted to make sure people knew who I was and would hopefully feel comfortable talking to me. Furthermore, I hoped that if I showed boundless energy and constant 'band spirit' that maybe it would catch on. 

The Guard auditions were going on at the same time, and I really wanted to make my presence known with the girls. Adelaide, another junior, was running the auditions and was most likely going to be Guard Captain. She and I got along okay, but I knew this was going to be a sticky relationship. As bad as we were as instrumentalists and marchers, the Guard was also particularly bad. I wasn't sure how I was going to address this particular problem just yet. Most of the girls seemed content just to dance around the field, with no particular emphasis on timing or choreography – it was going to be an uphill battle. It also brought forward the fact that I was totally intimidated by any section where I couldn't 'do' what they were doing. It's not like I could pick up a flag and be all, "Oh, here's how you do it." Nor could I pick up a flute or trumpet and blast out the part. I wasn't even that good a drummer, really…what was I doing as Drum Major?!!!

Fortunately, I knew, deep down, even without all those skills, I could at least lead by example. At this point, it was all I had going for me, so I had hold onto it.

For the rest of the week, Mr. Jenkins and I had our work cut out for us to decide on the leadership. My selection for drum major apparently made it okay to have the door opened for anyone else who was a bit…different. Although I had never been to the section leader auditions, this year seemed particularly strange. While it seemed Todd would make an excellent brass Captain, I wasn't sure who would be his woodwind equivalent. With Jenny gone, it seemed there was no natural person to take her place…until a surprise turned up in the form of a freshman saxophonist named Emma. I had never met anyone with so much natural leadership ability. People just _listened_ to her. Everett, was, of course, unchallenged for drum line Captain.

Mr. Jenkins and I sat at the end of the week, discussing all of the candidates and their various strengths and weaknesses. We completely agreed on Everett and Todd. While Todd was the strong, strong silent type, he was an outstanding player, and excellent marcher, and just an overall intimidating guy. He could keep people in line. Furthermore, I didn't sense that he was carrying a grudge from not winning drum major, which was a good thing.

However, we were about to come to fists over who would lead the woodwinds. Mr. Jenkins was fighting for Kristin, who was going to be a senior, but, to me at least, didn't really embody the band spirit I thought she should have. She wanted to be in charge, but I think mostly to save face because everyone thought she should be in charge. De facto leadership was not something I had room for. I didn't care if it was unorthodox to put a sophomore in the role. Emma was the best person for the job.

Mr. Jenkins sighed, "I wish Ned was here…"

I personally didn't see what Ned being here would accomplish. _We_ knew the abilities of the members of the band, not some random band tech, however, I guessed, it would be nice to have a third person to break the tie.

I decided to make my final case, "Here's what I see, Mr. Jenkins. Let's make Emma woodwind Captain, and give Kristin lieutenant."

Technically, we'd never even really had a lieutenant position before. After the Captain's, people kind of just worked out a section leader, but there was nothing truly official. However, I knew other bands had elaborate systems of ranks to keep their students in line. Maybe the extra structure could help our program as well. Fortunately, I didn't have to resort to tears, and in the end, got my way. Once again, I was proud of myself and the feeling was one I wanted to stick with.

My next stop was talking to the new leaders. I had ideas and plans for the summer, and I needed their help.

* * *

_AN: I suppose I could be a bit off on this whole leadership thing. Does your band have a system that makes sense? Basically, Rigby and Co. are starting from scratch, so I think what's in place will work. Also, while I feel like I could have gone further with the whole audition process for the section leaders, I'm also trying to streamline the action of the story as it relates to my protagonist…Thoughts?_

_Finally, if you have a minute, I could use some help/advice/etc. – check out my profile for more details._


	4. Summer Backslide

_AN: I'm coming up on a very busy 2 weeks: my birthday, my parents visiting, and some travel, so I think this may be the last posted chapter for a few weeks or so. I really meant to introduce the Instructor by now, but Rigby had some things she needed to get through first… If you're dying to know about 'him,' I've written a few drabbles (100 drabble project) to start some work on his character._

_They are mine still._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Summer Backslide**

"_Good feeling...  
won't you stay with me just a little longer?  
It always seems like your leaving,  
when I need you here just a little longer."_

_**- Good Feeling, Violent Femmes**_

"So, you probably know why I've called you here today…"

I received blank stares from everyone except Emma, who was grinning like an idiot. Looking at her obvious enthusiasm, I couldn't help but smile back at her. I continued, "Okay, maybe you don't know why I called a meeting today. First of all, let me personally say congratulations to all of you – Mr. Jenkins and I are confident that you will help us shake things up in the Parktown Pirate marching band."

This is it. This is the point where I have to lay all my cards on the table. I took a deep breath, and continued, "I'm not going to shy away from it, guys, the fact is, we currently suck."

I paused for a moment to see if anyone would argue, but there was none. Well, at least we're all on the same page. Of course, there was a fine line between apathy and emotion.

Too enthused by my own emotion, I started pacing the band room floor, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm kind of sick of it. I'm sick of losing, of sloppy playing and marching, of being laughed at or ignored by every other school we come across. _That's_ why I auditioned for Drum Major and I think, or, at least I hope, that's why Jenkins gave me the position. Look, we've got all the elements to make a good band, we just haven't been using them. So, I figured that's at least one thing we have on our side. All the other bands in our district don't have a lot of room to move, but I believe we can really surprise everyone with our improvement."

I risked a look up, and was greeted by some smiles and nods. Finally – a reaction!

"But here's the thing, I really can't do it on my own. If we're going to shake things up and actually _win_ a competition or two, it's going to have to come from ALL the leadership, and that could mean people not liking us. It could mean long hours in the sun. It could mean a lot of things we're not used to. And what I want to know is, are you with me? If things are going to change, we can't just talk about it, I'm going to need the leadership to help me act on these things."

I looked around the room, hoping that I would get a verbal 'second' from someone. All I heard was silence. Was it possible that my dreams were about to be crushed this early in the season?

My hero came from where I least expected it. Everett replied, "The Line is behind you."

Emma chirped, "I'll make sure the woodwinds are, too!"

Todd added, "Don't worry about the Brass."

We all looked at Adelaide. By far, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. However, she did have some actual natural ability with the flags. Realizing we were all waiting for an answer, she said brightly, "Oh, right…um, I'll do whatever I can with the girls."

It was a start I could do something with.

Crossing my arms, I continued, "Okay then, our new 'attitude' begins next week. The 8th graders are coming up to see how they like marching band, and we're going to show them how things are going to be. If they want to stick around to be with a bunch of winners, then at least they'll know what they're getting into."

**

* * *

**And so, we adopted my plans. And actually stuck to them. While I said the meetings and practices were 'voluntary,' we actually got a decent turnout out of people over the summer. The numbers waxed and waned as kids went on vacation and had to work, but overall I think I saw almost every member of the band come through one of my little mini camps. I went back to basics, and even though we didn't have the drill for the show, or the final musical arrangements, we could go over scales and tuning and correct posture and rolling our steps. It was also very good for me, because I became super comfortable conducting the band. There was a healthy respect going, and even a bit of confidence starting to show on everyone's faces. Before, we were always laughing at ourselves, never holding attention or standing up straight – it was amazing we could even get through an eight minute show. There had been times when slacking off had been fun, but this new sense of accomplishment felt way better. 

I had even managed to get through to Adelaide. One day, early in the summer, I decided to be a bit sneaky. After growing frustrated by the second to see the girls, once again, prancing around the field with no particular direction, rather than actually practice any set routine or block with their flags, I wandered up and requested, "Teach me."

There was an immediate spark of interest from the four girls who were actually there. I had to admit, it was more difficult than it looked, and it took me most of the afternoon to master a simple spin. Gritting my teeth, and knowing this was for the best of the band, I asked politely, "Could you put together a routine that would help me practice?"

Adelaide looked at me as if I was crazy for a minute wanting to learn a skill I would have no real use for, but then, in her bouncy voice, answered, "Sure!"

My hope was that the 'help' she was going to give me would turn into a set of basics she could use with the rest of the section. The Guard seemed to be lacking what musicians had naturally – scales and rudiments. Over the next week, while I acquired a pretty decent set of basic Guard skills, a warm up set of basics was formed. As much progress as we made, I wondered idly, would Ned really be able to help _this_ section come Fall? I had all but forgotten we were even going to get help in a month's time. We had already come so far, I almost wondered it we really even needed this guy's help. Of course, he would be able to polish the group, but I didn't want him to interfere with our new found confidence. I knew it was only a short trip back to where we had been.

* * *

In this manner, the summer passed quickly and my constant marching activity had a totally unexpected personal bonus. While I've never had body image problems, I wouldn't have ever exactly classified myself as 'healthy' or 'fit' until now. From May, I had dropped four sizes and gotten a sweet tan (even if I had obvious tan lines). My arms were crazy muscular from the conducting and my hair had pretty blonde streaks in it. When I passed by myself in the mirror it occurred to me that I was actually turning into something of a hottie. Why hadn't I auditioned for Drum Major years ago? 

I was in a further great mood because Mr. Jenkins was going to be passing out the music to the band the following day, and it would be the first of our official pre-band camp sessions. We would have one final week of the entire band practicing before Ned joined us. I looked back on the summer with a lot of pride. While we weren't the best in the region, we were definitely the best Parktown had ever been…and I owed a lot of the improvements to the underclassmen. It had been a big surprise to me. When we first started things, I fully anticipated the upperclassmen to pick up the slack, and quite honestly, was even harder on the little ninth and tenth graders…but they didn't question me. If anything, they worked harder. I'm not sure if it was a weird connection or allegiance to Emma, but whatever the reason, they were the true force behind our improvement.

But tonight, as I reflected on things, I wondered if I hadn't missed out on my almost last real summer. While I was never a girl to have some sort of summer fling, part of me wished I was. It was difficult not to notice the constant flirting and summer romances that had started as a result of my summer camps. Well, honestly, if you put that many teenagers together, something is bound to happen.

It's not that I was without a chance of one either…

Although it had been difficult, I had resisted the stares and appreciative glances from Everett all summer. Our paths hadn't crossed that much. He promised me he would take care of the Line, and I had to believe him. They practiced separately from the rest of us, and that was fine by me – I had enough going on with just the band. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I had been too long without any male companionship, or just that Everett and I were a really good fit together, but I was starting to really wonder why I had broken up with him in the first place. He had asked to meet up with me at 'our place' later tonight under the pretense of talking about my old section. I had to wonder if that's really what he wanted to discuss.

So, even though I wouldn't admit it, I did dress more carefully than I usually would. With all my weight loss, I actually had more to choose from. My mom, really proud of not only my drum majorness, but also my commitment, had noticed I had to belt everything up, so last week she took me on a bit of a shopping spree. While I wanted to get mostly work out and warm up clothes for practice, my mom forced me to buy a few other things that I could wear at school. Tonight, I was glad she had.

I suggested to Everett that we meet up, rather than him picking me up. I figured if I could just make it to the school year starting, then maybe I would be able to escape the backslide straight into my ex-boyfriend's arms. We had been moving towards a friendship, but there were moments of weakness on both of our sides, and a new flirtation had started that I wasn't entirely comfortable with. I knew myself, and I knew I wasn't the world's strongest individual when it came to a pair of strong arms.

Everett was waiting for me as I pulled into the local Chipotle (_AN: just go with it, I'm 5 months off from having the stuff again, and I need to live vicariously through my characters, y'hear?)._ We small talked throughout dinner, just like old times. Ev caught me up on all the goings on with the Line. It wasn't until Everett walked me to my car that I realized we hadn't really talked about _why_ he had really invited me out today.

"So, what's really up?" I asked.

He shrugged a moment before saying, "Well, at the beginning of the summer I wasn't sure how things were going to go…"

"Neither was I."

"And well, I just thought you should know how proud we are of you."

"We?" I asked flirtatiously, eyebrows lifted.

"Okay, I'll admit, me too. I only wish we had all started caring a few seasons ago."

I nodded, "Totally, but since we didn't, we have to make this one count, don't we?"

Everett was quiet a long moment before he answered, "About that…"

And then my ex-boyfriend, out of NOWHERE, leaned in for a kiss. My body, so used to responding to his, moved forward to meet him, until I abruptly stopped it at the last second. What was I doing? What was _he_ doing? This wasn't what I wanted, was it? I ended up awkwardly burrowing my head into his shoulder. I didn't want to face him – I had completely just shut his advance down. I was mortified…for both of us.

Finally, I backed away slowly, and said quietly, "I can't, Everett, I'm sorry."

I hurried into my car, and sped away as fast as possible, wondering if I had done the right thing…

* * *

The following day, with the whole band gathered, Mr. Jenkins went into a long speech about the coming season and all the influences for the pieces, effectively putting everyone to sleep. It gave me time to go over my actions with Everett, who was now effectively pretending like I didn't exist. In the end, I still felt like I had done the right thing. Leading Everett on, simply because he was there and we had a history wasn't going to help anyone. Still, as proud as I was of myself, I had to wonder what or who I was waiting for. Ev was my only real potential for action and how prepared was I to turn into a nun for my senior year? Of course, maybe I could put that extra energy into being drum major... Maybe that was the solution.

Coming out of my thoughts, my band director was _finally_ finishing, I clapped my hands together for attention. Deciding the first response was definitely not loud enough, I clapped again, louder and harder, "Band, ten HUT!"

_**"HUT!!!!!"**_

Good start.

Mr. Jenkins looked a bit surprised at the response, then said, "Okay, I'll let Rigby take it from here."

Pushing stray thoughts of Everett firmly aside, I stood up proudly, and projected my voice so that the 80 instrumentalists and 20 Guard members could hear my first official instructions, "Okay gang, let's break out into sections and start going over the music. Take it at a slow tempo. I'm going to check in on each of your sections throughout the day. Remember how we practiced this summer. This is nothing to get worried about. Attack the music, play it with confidence, and then we'll worry about how it all comes together. Remember, we want to show Mr. Buchanan when he arrives that he's got a winning band to work with."

* * *

_AN: Happy (almost) birthday to me – please leave a review – they make the best birthday presents! I've also decided on a special gift for myself – I've commissioned a picture of Tony and Bronwyn from a very talented Deviant Artist. I'll be sure to let you know when it is finished. Speaking of pictures, a reader has designed a number of uniforms for the Line universe - check out my facebook or myspace accounts for the pictures and let me know what you think!_


	5. Hey North, Hey What, Introduce Yourself

_AN: A little sidebar about naming my characters – I have this little notebook, and I write down all kinds of stuff in it, including ideas for stories, scenes, lyrics and names I want to use. I've had Rigby for over a year, Everett for about 9 months but just came up with North for this story. Last names of characters almost always exclusively come from co-workers and friends._

_Thanks for all the birfday love! _

_And finally, I do own the characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hey North! Hey What? Introduce Yourself.**

"_Never seem to get in the place that I belong__…  
Don't wanna lose the time,  
Lose the time to come.  
Whatever you say it's alright.  
Whatever you do it's all good.  
Whatever you say it's alright…  
Silence is not the way,  
We need to talk about it."_

_**- Letting the Cables Sleep, Bush**_

Pre-band camp went both better and worse than I had expected. The band, well, at least the Brass and Woodwinds, were taking like little ducklings to water with the music. I couldn't believe how far they had come in such a short time and I couldn't be prouder. The Line and the Guard were another matter entirely. Everett seemed to be taking my rejection of his kiss by not only ignoring me, but also pretty much causing the Line to act up every time the entire band assembled. With the Line slacking, the Guard quickly followed and, in record time, were back to their usual undisciplined selves. Needless to say, this severely cramped the progress I thought we would make during the week. The band I had worked towards during the summer was no longer present, and part of me felt like a failure. I knew it really wasn't my fault – it was more about Everettt's immaturity than anything else, but I couldn't help feeling down. Ned was going to show up tomorrow, and by judging the band, it was going to be like he was judging me.

Heather, my voice of obvious reason, asked, "So, explain to me again, how is it _your_ fault if things go wrong?"

"I've been in charge of them all summer. I don't want Ned to think I'm a completely incompetent Drum Major."

"He won't. I mean, he's seen where we were last season, and I'm sure, with all his experience, he'll figure out where all the trouble is coming from. Plus, he's just one dude, who cares what he really thinks? Everyone knows how far you've brought us." 

I wanted Heather's words to make me feel better, but I was more anxious than ever. In addition to the Line and their constant screwing around, I had serious doubts that my former section had managed to memorize _any_ of the part which Ned had personally written for them. The stupid thing was, I was too annoyed to go over and set the drummers straight. While I told myself it was because I was too busy dealing with the rest of the band, deep down I knew it's because I had no urge to face Everett. I just didn't want to deal with the confrontation.

* * *

Mr. Jenkins had suggested Ned meet us separately before the rest of the band, and given all the 'fabulous' progress we'd made this week, I completely agreed. I wanted a chance to try and explain myself before he saw us in action. I tried not to be nervous, but, again, I couldn't help it. I had no idea what this Ned guy was going to be like…how he was going to treat me or the rest of the band. I walked into the deserted band room and, as usual, I had beat my band director in. When I was early, I usually headed straight into the percussion room. I would release some tension by noodling around on the drums for a few minutes and usually feel better. When I finished beating out my frustrations onto a Real Feel pad for a few minutes, I heard someone outside in the band room – someone who was obviously in the middle of a _very_ personal phone call.

"…I told you – I was going to come here. My decision is final."

The caller waited for awhile, and kept trying to talk, but gave up and listened for a few minutes before finally responding, "We're not having this conversation, Elisabeth, I've made my decision – please, just forget I existed – I can't keep doing this."

There was a sound of a phone shutting and a deep sigh. 

At that moment, I was really torn. I sensed whoever was out there could really use someone to listen to, however, maybe that person just wanted to be by alone for a moment to sort themselves out. After a few moments, I hesitantly asked, "Hello?"

"Hello?" a deep tenor voice answered back. 

I wandered out from the smaller room, and almost collided with the stranger. Straightening myself, I got a look at him…and found myself faced with the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had shaggy jet black hair that curled up charmingly at the edges. He was standing casually, holding a motorcycle helmet in one hand, and after months of working with 14 and 15 year old boys, I realized there was _a lot_ that could happen to a young man in about eight years. If this was an actual student at Parktown, I would eat my drum major whistle. Trying my best to recover, I forced myself to look into his insanely dark brown eyes complete with gold tipped lashes, and asked hesitantly, "And you would be?"

He extended his hand for me to shake, "North. Well, Ned, actually, but I usually go by my nickname. And you are?"

_This_ was Ned! I was supposed to take direction from the hottest guy on the planet! For an _entire_ season? At the moment, I couldn't even remember my own name, let alone how to conduct, or even walk.

"Rigby."

"That would make you the Drum Major?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure about that?" The corners of his mouth turned up. For someone who had just had a super intense conversation, he certainly recovered quickly. I didn't want to let him know that I had heard part of his phone call, but at the same time, I was dying to know what it was about. It then occurred to me what a killer wonderful first impression I was off to here. I was speaking in one word answers, and had turned into a 12 year old girl, all while he was all suave and flirty. I tried to recover and answered, "Yes. I'm the Drum Major."

Only it came out all snotty and conceited, like I was the best drum major in the world or something. What as wrong with me?

Ned, er North, looked strangely at me before he replied, "Well, I'm looking forward to working with you."

Rather than return his nice comment like any normal person would do, I blurted out, "So, we need to talk."

"Yeah?"

I barged ahead. Talking to insanely hot young men was not something I exactly excelled at, or had any real practice in, so I forced myself to pretend like he was just another dude. I didn't like to start out with negatives, but I wanted this guy to know what he was getting into, "So, we had pre-Band camp this week and things didn't go as well I would've liked them to."

"I'm sure they went better than you thought they did."

"No, they didn't," I said flatly, then instantly regretted my statement. So far, I was coming off as an unconfident smart mouthed immature high schooler and all in record time! 

He crossed his arms, but said nicely, "Well, I think I can be the judge of that."

Fortunately, Mr. Jenkins chose that moment to come in and relieve me of my extreme awkwardness.

"Hey gang! Glad to see you two found each other."

"Yes, Rigby was just telling me how pre-band camp went."

I was glad Mr. Jenkins liked to talk, because I resolved to keep my mouth shut before I did any further reputation damage. I zoned out while Mr. J went on and on (and on) about the show and our progress throughout the week. I had never once considered that Ned would be someone I would be attracted to. In my mind, he had always been this dorky dude who would be even more full of band spirit then I was. He was never some hot guy who drove a motorcycle and had some sort of mysterious past.

"So, Rigby, can you show Ned around the school while I get those tapes?"

"Uhh…sure." What else was I supposed to say?

Mr. Jenkins went into his office and I said lamely, "This is the band room."

I moved to go on, because hey, a band room is a band room…

"I see that." North paused for a moment, and stood in one place. He tapped one of his unbelievably strong and capable looking fingers on his mouth and commented, "Looks like something's missing."

I looked around the room and saw what every band room has – music stands, uncomfortable chairs, folders, percussion equipment, a banner or two, a lost and found box, old bulletins on the walls…I didn't see anything missing. I had been in this room every day for almost four years, and nothing seemed out of place.

I struggled to make direct eye contact again, "What's that?"

"Trophies. Plaques. Any award."

Until that moment, I had never noticed our complete lack of recognition. "Oh yeah…we are kind of lacking in that department."

"Well, I promise you, at the end of the season, we'll change that."

The way he said it, I could actually believe it was a possibility. Still unsure how to talk to North, I joked sadly, "Maybe you should wait until you see the band before you say that…"

I walked towards the percussion room, motioning him to follow me. I didn't make it three steps before I heard him say, "Stop right there."

There was something very commanding in his voice. So, I stopped and turned around.

He continued, "When Mr. Jenkins talks to me about his drum major, he's always bragging about how much spirit and energy you have. He's basically told me that you, on your own, single-handedly, have turned this band around. Now, when I get here, I'm not sure if I caught you at a bad time, but you seem disconnected, distracted, and a bit apathetic. I don't know what you expected from me, but I don't want to hear your excuses, nor do I want to hear you putting down your band. If you are really going to help lead everyone on this year, they are going to need you to be drum major 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Do you think you can handle that?"

My mouth literally gaped open. Throughout the summer, my confidence and ego had gotten pretty high, and been taking consecutive hits throughout the last week. Everything he said was true, but it didn't give him the right to say it in the way he said it. I growled back at him, "Don't ever question me again, buddy. Maybe you are catching me on a bad day, I don't know, but you want commitment? Fine. You've got it."

"Good."

"Good. I'm sure you can figure out where everything else is."

I turned on my heel and marched out of the room. Who did this guy think he was? How would that kind of attitude help anyone? How had I ever found him attractive? I hoped Mr. Jenkins hadn't made a horrible mistake in hiring him.

* * *

The band room was abuzz on Monday. Even though we were having camp at the school (where we had pre-band camp), the hours were longer, and I think I had managed to instill in everyone how important it was, and that we were taking it to the next level. Things might also have been upped because this was the last week before school began. When I walked in, North and Mr. Jenkins were talking to each other in the band director's office. This was good, because I really wasn't sure what I wanted to say to our Instructor. I had sorted through my feelings overnight, and thought that even if I personally couldn't stand him, that at least he had the right attitude for the band. If I had to pretend for everyone that I liked him, well, I would do that. Talking to friends, I was biding my time, wondering when they were going to get started. Finally, I saw the door open, and North walk to the front of the band room. He nodded at me. I clapped my hands for attention. The band, I think sensed something different, something that said, _this is important guys – pay attention._ I nodded back at North.

He spoke confidently, "Alright Parktown. My name is North and I'm really looking forward to working with all of you this season. I know you've been practicing hard all summer and I can't wait to see what you've got for me. You should know that I have some serious goals for us this Fall, and I hope we all look back in a few months and are very proud of our accomplishments. For today, I'd like you to break into sectionals as scheduled this morning. I'll be checking in on all of you, to see where we are and figure out how we can make things better. This afternoon, we're going to start with the drill for the show."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, North's voice and speech really did inspire confidence. The sections dismissed and walked their separate ways, but not before I overheard a number of favorable comments from the female contingent of the Parktown Pirates about the new staff member. I walked up to North and asked begrudgingly, but politely, "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you usually do?"

"Go to each section and help them work through their parts."

"Any problem sections I should know about?"

I paused for a moment, before I responded honestly, "The Guard. The Line."

North's lips pursed for a moment before he replied, "Who do you want to talk to?"

Neither. Instead, I said, "The Guard."

"So, I'll look into the Guard…"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. Didn't he hear what I had just said?

"Rigby, you can't expect that I'm going to improve every section but yours?"

"No."

"Then go talk to the Line."

"Fine."

* * *

_AN: So, I need to take a poll – what are everyone's thoughts on the whole student/instructor relationship thing? I'm really planning on making the story/romance about the characters and __**why**__ they are good for each other, __**how**__ their relationship develops and less about the 'forbidden'/'wrong' aspect of it. If Rigby is 18, and North is 22, then personally, I don't think there's any issue. I know plenty of relationships and marriages where the people are 4 years apart (or more). So, I guess this is more of a warning. If you don't like, don't agree with, or don't want to read about an instructor and student relationship, then you should probably stop reading._


End file.
